Parents with little children sometimes prefer that their children play in the living room. The reason for the parents to allow the children to play in the living room may be that the parents can supervise the children, react if the children may need support and help if the children are in danger. While the children are playing the parents can do their own entertainment like reading, telephoning, watching television or chatting.
Children may have access to a lot of toys which they can use for playing. Sometimes they have a specified area in the living room, however while they are playing the possibility exists that the children scatter the toys within the living room. Thus, living rooms sometimes may look like the playground of a kindergarten or a play school.
Some parents don't like toys being spread over the whole living room. For example, if the parents expect visitors the parents may want to present a clean room.
If the toys are stored inside a cupboard or in boxes a reserved space exists. However, this reserved space may not be used while children are playing with their toys. Thus, while the time period the children use the toys, the boxes or cupboard are empty wasting the unused space.
From the content of the document DE 31 07 882 A1 a box is known which can be carried, the box having parallel sides which can be used as an underlay for writing, painting or playing.
However, there may be the need to provide an effective storage facility.